


巧妙捕获

by InnocentDays



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Supernatural
Genre: Cas 17岁（FS的年龄）, Discord Dean, Fluttershy Cas, HE, M/M, PWP就别计较剧情了, 主角年龄相差（大概几千年？）, 冰清玉洁小受变喂不饱, 半推半就, 害羞的Cas, 小白受Cas, 小马宝莉（拟人）AU, 无赖攻Dean, 短篇一发完, 魔幻AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: 作为一个因滥用魔法搅乱秩序而被变成石像封印了几千年的大魔王，Dean重获自由之后要做的第一件事就是给自己找个‘朋友’。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Castiel独自一人站在树墙迷宫的入口处，害怕得瑟瑟发抖。

好吧，虽说接受父王命令、前往皇家迷宫寻找被大魔王Discord偷走的神器——和谐之元——是他义不容辞的责任，但他可没做好一进迷宫就跟五个哥哥被凭空冒出的树墙隔开的心理准备。这些高耸茂盛的树墙密不透风，生长速度极快，显然是Discord的邪恶魔法在捣鬼。

“大家冷静一下！我们必须分头赶到迷宫中心去，尽快到那儿会合。”Michael的声音从树墙的另一侧传来，其他几个哥哥也纷纷响应。Castiel紧张地吞咽着口水，这才迈开了第一步。

在这个国家里几乎每个孩子都是被Discord的故事吓大的。这个传说中的大魔王拥有操控一切事物的能力，甚至还能让人产生幻觉。他喜欢混乱，讨厌制度化，把坎特洛特城搅得天翻地覆，最后被国王用和谐之元的魔力封印成了石像。谁知几天前一个意外的机会让他冲破了石像的困束，大魔王再度胡作非为起来——连着下了几天的巧克力雨，让所有人都头痛不已，除了嗜甜如命的Gabriel像过暖炉节一样开心。

Castiel压下心中惊恐，一边顺着树墙摸索出口，一边祈祷不要在跟哥哥们碰面之前遇见那个可怕的敌人。

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   

 

Dean舒服地躺在一团漂浮在空中的棉花糖云朵上，慢悠悠地喝着热巧克力。刚才他随便动了动手指就让几个感情要好的兄弟反目为仇，互看不顺眼。这场面太有意思了，他观战观得心情十分舒畅。

数了数，还少一个最年幼的王子。Dean从云上跳下来，飞到迷宫另一端，一眼就看到那个落单的小家伙竟然还在原地兜圈子，半天绕不出来，像只迷迷糊糊的小马。

Dean咧嘴一笑，变成一只蝴蝶，飞到Castiel面前带路。

Castiel见到蝴蝶似乎非常开心，紧紧追在后面。

“看来你被你的哥哥抛弃了。”Dean飞在男孩耳边，捏着嗓子用同情的语气对他说。

Castiel摇了摇头，“不，我相信他们正在努力找我。”

Dean翻了个白眼，又说，“哎呀，我听见他们说你又软弱又没用，你是不是很生气？”

“当然不会生气，”Castiel高兴地说，“我就是又软弱又没用，很高兴他们能理解我。”

这个回答完全出乎Dean的意料，但他决定继续挑拨离间。“是吗？那你肯定很恼火。你的哥哥们总是指出你的缺点，不是吗？”

“那是因为他们希望我做到最好，有这样的哥哥我真是太幸运了。”Castiel感激地说。

Dean忍无可忍，一巴掌拍在自己额头上，瞬间变回人形。他朝Castiel恼火地大吼，“该死！你简直善良得无药可救，别逼我直接对你用魔法！”

Castiel看着这个凭空出现在面前的男人，不禁吓得心惊胆战，勉强小声问道，“你……你是Discord吗？”

老实说，他想象中的大魔王要比这家伙可怕得多。原来Discord并不是满嘴獠牙的怪兽，也不是面目狰狞的邪魔。他看起来似乎跟普通人差不多，甚至比普通人……更英俊一些？

“哈！那个名字早过时了，现在的我比较喜欢别人叫我Dean。”Dean用漫不经心的语气说着。奇怪，刚才他还在发脾气，这会儿听见男孩柔软悦耳的嗓音突然心情大好起来。

他一边靠近一边打量Castiel，“我知道你，Chuck最小的儿子。当年我和你父亲开战的时候，你才刚出生呢。”

这种不加掩饰的注视让Castiel面热心跳。他慢慢地后退两步，转身拔腿就跑。没想到Dean像是看穿了他的企图，提前瞬移到他逃跑的方向，让他一下子撞进了他的怀里。

“啧啧，想不到你还挺主动，小家伙。”Dean顺势搂住了他的腰，无声地笑了笑，“被封在石头里实在太闷了，正需要你的‘善良’来安慰我。”

Castiel仰起头来睁大眼睛看着对方，结结巴巴地说，“你、你放开我……”

看着男孩微微翘起的睫毛不断抖动，Dean突然有了个新的想法。他换了一副可怜兮兮的语气，低声说，“唉，其实这么久以来我一直都很孤独，所以才会去做坏事，想让别人注意到我。”

Castiel咬了咬下唇。Discord看起来那么可怜，也许他真的只是想要个朋友。

见对方动摇了，Dean继续说道，“如果你愿意跟我做朋友的话，我就把和谐之元还给你。”

Castiel迟疑了一会儿，有些怀疑地问道，“你真的会把和谐之元还给我么？”

“当然。”Dean一口答应，抬手打了个响指，将两人瞬移到空中那团棉花糖上。

Castiel感觉背后贴上了柔软的棉花糖，并且还漂浮在空中。不过最奇怪的不是这个，而是Dean用双臂撑在他身体两旁，正不怀好意地盯着他。

窘迫和困惑交替接管了Castiel的大脑，“那我们现在该做什么呢，Discord……”

“叫我Dean。”Dean舔了舔嘴唇，扬起一侧唇角微笑。这个小家伙真是太单纯可爱了，激起了他的蹂躏欲。不过他决定用某种更巧妙的捕获方式，免得把猎物吓跑。“做朋友的第一步，应该是互相了解。”

“好、好吧，Dean，那我们……啊！”Castiel扭动着腰，想要合拢双腿躲开那只抚摸着他大腿内侧的手，但是被对方的胳膊挡住了。他难为情地小声哼道，“不要摸那里，好痒。”

这句混合着喘息的抗议仿佛带着某种美味的诱惑，Dean忍不住抬手扣住男孩的下巴，直接吻上了他的嘴唇。

这几千年以来一直被封在石像里，太久没跟人亲近过，仅仅是嘴唇之间的吮吸摩擦就让Dean感到兴奋。对方显然在不知所措，只用一双睁大的蓝眼睛凝视着他。于是Dean停了停，分开了这个吻。“乖，为我张开嘴。”他用半哄半命令的语气说，发现自己的嗓音沙哑得要命。

Castiel犹豫地分开双唇。当他们的舌尖碰到一起时，立刻感觉浑身发麻，紧张得咬了Dean一小下。

Dean觉得舌前一痛，下意识地向后退，又被对方柔软的舌依依不舍地缠了回去。这个生涩且本能的反应让Dean十分满意，他开始大肆扫荡Castiel口中甜腻。身体也跟着迎合，寻求得到同样的满足。

Castiel被吻得无力招架，就连呼吸都很艰难。他不知不觉用双手绕上了Dean的脖子，发出含糊的细小呻吟。等Dean终于结束了这个深吻，他才气喘吁吁地说，“你……你想了解我什么呢？”

“嗯，随便。”Dean敷衍地回答着，掀起Castiel的衣袍，马上被对方匀称白皙的身子吸引住了。他喉结上下滚动，仿佛全身都在冒火。“跟我说说你的几个哥哥吧。”他低头亲吻着男孩的锁骨，深深地吸了一口气，闻到某种花木特有的甘甜。

“哦……好吧。”Castiel仰头望着湛蓝的天空，尽量不被那些落在胸口的轻吻分心，“Michael是我最年长的哥哥。他喜欢读书，会好多很厉害的魔法，非常崇拜父亲……啊……唔、不要……”

从未被别人碰过的私处忽然陷进一处湿热，Castiel有种想哭又哭不出来的奇异感受，只想蜷起身体退开，但是被Dean牢牢地按住了腰。

他大口地喘着气，发现似乎一旦接受了这个感觉便有种说不出的畅快涌遍全身。逐渐升高的体温让棉花糖稍微融化了一点，空中开始升起甜甜的糖果香。

Dean停止吞吐，抬起头来看了一眼Castiel。“怎么不说了？”他用戏谑的语气问道。在慌乱和害羞的点缀下，小家伙看起来更加美味了——脸颊，眼角，就连颈窝都呈现出不同程度的浅红色，修长的大腿微微颤抖。

“这个感觉好奇怪……是你对我用的魔法么……”Castiel觉得脑袋晕乎乎的，但来自双腿间的舒服让他不由自主地贴近对方。

“是啊，因为我们成了朋友，友谊就是魔法。”Dean胡乱解释着，“别想太多，继续说下去。”他催促道。

他真是太喜欢Castiel甜甜的嗓音了，每句话听起来都像是娇憨的小猫在撒娇。他凑过来轻轻含住男孩的耳垂，手心握住他生嫩的挺立慢慢套弄。

恰到好处的摩擦带来一阵阵快感，Castiel几乎忘了自己身在何处，好不容易才想起刚才说到哪里。“……Luci是我第二个哥哥，也是最有主见的那个……连父亲也左右不了他的意愿……”他说不下去了，仿佛有什么东西试图从体内冲出来。他不知道怎么办才好，只好紧紧咬住下唇。

“这说明他很诚实。”Dean随口附和着，欣赏躺在他怀里的男孩在害羞地扭动身子、眼眶因为极力隐忍而发红的模样。“第三个哥哥呢？”他若无其事地问道，同时加大了手中力度。

“Raphael他……啊……嗯……”Castiel刚一张口就情不自禁地呻吟起来，一边急促地喘息一边说，“虽然Raphael总是争强好胜，但他对家族很忠诚……”快感越攀越高，他的眼角挤出了一点泪水。但是就在这时，Dean的手突然离开了他，一瞬间的失落几乎让他哭了出来。“呜……别走……”

Dean差点大笑。“不，宝贝儿，我们才刚开始。”他将Castiel翻了个身，亲吻着他的颈肩。男孩的背长得很漂亮，臀部微翘，肌肤薄得像是半透明，引诱着他想咬下去一口。他的手从Castiel的肩膀一路滑下来，强忍着没有掰开屁股马上顶进去，只是先用食指按了按入口，一点点探入。

Castiel先是感觉到那只暖暖的手心在抚摸着他的背，像是哄小孩一样温柔，接着猝不及防地被那只食指吓了一跳，浑身哆嗦了一下。

“疼吗？”

Castiel听见身后传来Dean的声音。他摇了摇头，感觉到这次探进来的手指上多了一层湿润，便好奇地问道，“那个凉凉滑滑的东西是什么？”

“牛奶。”

“哪里来的牛奶？”Castiel更好奇了。

“我是Discord，我想要什么就能变出什么。”Dean心不在焉地解释，用指腹仔细放松那圈收紧的嫩肉。看起来Castiel现在已经不再紧张了，只是扭动着腰试图缓解勃起处的肿胀难受，嘴里哼哼唧唧发出抱怨。Dean真的快要把持不住了，又增加进去一只手指，语气也越来越急躁。“还有两个哥哥呢？”

“呃，Gabe很热情，喜欢派对和甜点……Bal为人慷慨，是我们几个里面最有审美眼光的……嗯……啊！”Castiel感觉指尖按到的某个地方窜出一星火苗，接着一阵强烈的酥麻感在全身流窜。但是那快乐的感觉马上就消失了，只剩下难以忍受的空虚。“Dean……我还想要……”他小声哀叫着，主动把小屁股往后蹭了蹭。

这句话打散了Dean所剩无几的冷静。他一手揽过Castiel的腰稍微抬高了一些，另一只手扶着急不可耐的家伙直直地冲了进去。未经人事的地方光滑而紧热，他立刻呼吸一窒，唇边逸出呻吟声。

Castiel一时间适应不了突然被填满的感觉，立即反悔道，“呜呜……我不要了……你快点出去……”他用双肘撑起上半身努力向前爬去，又被对方轻松地拖了回去。

Dean本打算照顾处子应该慢慢来，没想到被那些略带哭腔的恳求搅得理智全无，扣住对方的细腰一下下地捣了起来。反复挺进，直到哭腔逐渐变成了愉悦的轻吟。过了一会儿，他急切的欲望终于得到了少许安抚，从容地退了出来，将Castiel翻身搂在怀里。他看到一双潮湿的蓝眼睛无辜地望着他，单薄的胸膛不住起伏。在颤抖的双腿间竖立起情欲饱满的象征，滴出的前液将下面肌肤弄得湿滑一片。

Dean低下头含住Castiel的一侧乳头，用牙齿和舌头轻柔碾磨着。这个刺激让Castiel下意识地将手指插进Dean的头发里，向后仰起脖颈，大口喘息。当对方抬起他的一条腿，冷不丁地再次捅进来时，他全身仿佛被融化了一般，软绵绵得没有一丝力气。“这也是交朋友的时候做的事么？”

尽管确定男孩不会反抗，Dean还是抓住他的双手举至头顶，然后低头亲吻他的唇角，把一句“没错”用舌头送进他的嘴里。

这次的亲吻比刚才激烈数倍，仿佛Castiel彻底放开了自己，主动索取起来。Dean狠狠地回吻了他，一边保持着抽插节奏一边抚摸男孩滑溜溜的腰臀。

被封印了那么久，Dean都快忘了做爱的感觉这么好。不过即使是在那之前，他也没有过能让他如此渴望的床伴。Castiel看起来小小的，弱不禁风，但是耐力好极了，任他各种姿势各种角度地摆弄。一双闪闪发光的蓝眼睛里全是兴奋和好奇，让Dean一时间有种错觉，好像自己才是对方的猎物。但他很喜欢Castiel带来的火热和刺激，于是心甘情愿地把主动权交了出去。

Castiel不再像之前那么害羞，变得热情而主动，每个眼神每个动作都让Dean全身的血液在燃烧。现在他分腿跨坐在Dean的腰上，双手撑着下面紧实的腹肌，用慢得磨人的摆动来引导。他的节奏把握得太好了，既压抑着Dean不会太快结束，也没有让他失去兴致到疲软。时深时浅带来无比强烈的快感，Dean不断发出难以抑制的呻吟声。

现在Dean自然是很亢奋，但更多的是惊讶——他们竟然这么快就找到了契合的节拍。两人沉浸在这个新游戏中无可自拔，在棉花糖云朵上翻来覆去地享用……

 

ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ    ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   ฅ(๑• . •๑)ฅ   

 

Dean不知道睡了多久。当他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛时，看到Castiel已经穿好衣服了，端端正正地跪坐在他面前，伸出一只小手，手心向上。

“和谐之元，给我。”

“当然会给你。我可从来不会耍赖，欺负小孩。”Dean懒洋洋地抚摸男孩的头发，打了个响指，一只镶嵌着宝石的小盒子出现在Castiel手上。

Castiel打开盒子，看到里面摆放着六件和谐之元，一个不少。他高兴地站起来准备离开，没想到被一双手搂了回去。Dean低着头，一边拉扯他的腰带一边嘀咕，“穿上干嘛，还得脱。费劲。”

“你还想做什么啊。”Castiel把手搭在Dean的脖子上，困惑地问道。

“我只说把和谐之元还给你，又没说放你走。”Dean把脸埋进男孩的颈窝上，故作正经地说，“别忘了我们是‘朋友’啊，朋友应该……对，互相陪伴。”

“诶？ᓫ(°⌑°)ǃ ”

 

 

<全文完，有番外>


End file.
